Field
The present invention relates to method, apparatus, and system to modify the state of an owner system (e.g., the unlocking of an entry) when a guest has a wireless device in range of an owner access point and the appropriate digital key and right.
Relevant Background
Existing procedures that allow a guest to open a locked door or entry way require the use of a mechanical key, the entry of a PIN code to a keypad, or the use of near field communication (NFC) keys. Each of these present procedures include various detrimental issues.
For example, a mechanical key that is to be used by a guest can be used at anytime, can be lost or copied, and needs to be physically given to the guest (e.g., an employee, a housekeeper, a medical assistant, etc.).
As to the use of PIN codes (e.g., for use with a door lock that uses a digital keypad), the key code can be easily forgotten and can be shared with unauthorized persons, both of which are problematic. Further, in order to change the code, the door needs to be physically accessed. Additionally, keeping track of codes for numerous doors is cumbersome.
As to the use of NFC keys (e.g., with door locks using NFC technology), the NFC key typically acts in the form of a physical NFC token and has many of the same problems associated with mechanical keys (e.g., can be lost, copied, etc.). Additionally, an NFC key acting in the form of a digital token typically requires the use of an NFC-enabled smart-phone and requires the user to reach for smart-phone and touch the door in order to open it.
All of these present procedures require a high degree of key management by the owner and involve cumbersome unlocking steps by the guest.